de opdracht
by Junjiin
Summary: phoebe en paige zijn ontvoerd.Ze moeten een opdracht uitvoeren maar dat kan niet zonder piper.


De opdracht

Phoebe,Paige en Piper liepen in de winkels.

Opeens riep Phoebe"he hallo hoe is het?"

Paige en Piper keken om,daar was Darryl,een vriend van hun.

Hij vroeg hun om hulp"jullie moeten me helpen.Er worden mensen vermist en ik denk dat het te maken heeft met magie."

"Maar Darryl er worden zoveel mensen vermist het kan het niet zijn"zei Piper.

"Piper,Paige en Phoebe jullie begrijpen het niet het zijn belangrijke mensen die worden vermist.Het zijn filmsterren."zei Darryl.

Phoebe schrok en zei"Ook Brad Pitt?"

"Uhm..even kijken."zei Darryl.

Darryl pakte een lijst tevoorschijn en keek er aandagtig op.

Phoebe kreeg door dat daar alle vermiste mensen op stonden.

Ze rukte de lijst uit de handen van Darryl.

"Ohnee,ook George Clooney!"Zei ze.

Paige zei"Hè laat mij ook eens zien."

Phoebe keek op haar horloge.

Ze schrok"Uhm Paige en Piper we moeten maar een gaan."

"Ik moet nog even pannenkoekenmix kopen ga maar vast."Zei Piper.

"Oke."Zeiden Phoebe en Paige in koor.

Op weg naar huis voelde Phoebe zich heel licht.

En paar minuten later vilen Phoebe en Paige in slaap.

Toen ze wakker werden waren ze in een kooi waar alleen maar licht was.

Er kwamen rare wezens aanlopen en brabbelde"Liwhfhksj oisdhfkjs lsiawh ncowefhks?"

Phoebe probeerde haar lach te verstoppen,maar het lukte niet.

De wezens pakte een soort van zwaard en wees ermee naar Phoebe.

Er kwam een vrouw aan en die zei"Wees maar niet bang ze willen jullie geen kwaad doen.Jullie moeten hun helpen.Ze worden aangevallen door het kwaad.En jullie kunnen dat verslaan."

Paige pakte het eten aan wat de vrouw gaf.

Phoebe was dorstig en dronk het glas in een keer leeg Paige deed hetzelfde.

Een tijdje later vielen ze in een lange slaap.

Een weg naar de onderwereld waar ze moesten vechten voor de rare wezens.

Maar de vrouw wist niet dat ze de macht van drie nodig hadden voor dat.

En Piper was er niet hoe moesten ze dat oplossen.

Dat was niet het grootste probleem,hoe kwamen ze terug.

Piper liep naar huis zonder te beseffen dat Phoebe en Paige waren ontvoerd.

Toen Piper thuis aankwam was het helemaal stil binnen.

"Phoebe!Paige!"riep ze,geen antwoord.

Piper rende het hele huis rond.

Leo verscheen plots voor haar ogen ze schrok zich rot.

"Wat is er?"vroeg Leo.

"Phoebe en Paige zijn er niet!"schreeuwde Piper bijna tegen Leo.

"Ze zijn waarschijnlijk nog in de winkels."zei Leo om Piper te trooste.

Piper zei"Nee ze zouden gelijk naar huis gaan."

"Maar misschien hadden ze nog iets gezien?"zei Leo.

"Dan zouden ze me wel bellen."zei Piper daarop"ze zijn gewoon niet thuis of in de winkels."

"Uhm..Waar dan?"Zei Leo.

"Misschien zijn ze ontvoerd?"Zei Piper met veel ongeloof.

Piper zette de televisie aan.

"Een auto is tegen de reling opgebost maar er waren geen inzittende"

Piper schrok op"Maar dat is de auto van Phoebe!"zei ze.

"het is dus toch waar.Ze zijn ontvoerd door demonen!"

"Misschien zijn het helemaal geen demonen maar van de goede kant."Zei Leo.

"Nee,het moeten slechte zijn.Wie willen hun nou als de macht van drie niet compleet is?"Vroeg Piper zich af.

"Ik ga naar boven om te vragen of hun er meer van weten."zei Leo.

"Oke,maar blijf niet te lang weg ik kan er niet tegen als ik lang alleen moet blijven."Zei Piper.

"Ik zal het zo snel mogelijk doen"Zei Leo.

"Oke,ik ga naar Darryl en vragen of bij er meer van weet."Piper liep de deur uit.

Phoebe werd wakker in een kamer die gehuld was in licht.

Ze zag paige naast haar liggen,phoebe schudde haar wakker.

"Wat is er aan de hand?"vroeg paige slaperig.

"Ik weet niet.We zijn ergens wat ik niet ken."Zei phoebe daarop.

Paige liep naar de andere kant van de kamer.

Phoebe volgde haar.Er was daar een deur.

Paige duwde ertegen met al haar kracht,hij ging niet open.

Phoebe probeerde het ook even geen kramp.

"Dat ook nog de deur zit moer vast."Zei paige wanhopig.

"He daar is iemand kijk!"Schreeuwde phoebe.

"Help ons hier help ons."schreeuwde ze.

Paige zei"Ik heb een idee,als ik nou weg orb."

"Goed idee."Zei phoebe.

Paige deed een poging om eruit te komen maar tevergeefs.

Toen werd de deur plots open gedaan.

De rare wezens kwamen weer binnen,nu gelijk gevolgd door de vrouw.

"shfoiywo siopcksjolgn jnvjfhsdklsdk slkgoibnvbzx,mz.!"Zei een van de wezens.

De vrouw vertaalde"Waar is jullie andere zus we hebben haar nodig!"

"Uhm.. z-z-z-ze is niet h-h-h-h-hier zoals j-j-j-j-jullie z-z-zien."stotterde paige.

"Nee,dat zien we ook."zei de vrouw.

"Mijn naam is Dijana ik help deze wezens."Zei ze.

"Ze hebben jullie nodig.De macht van drie,maar èèn is er niet."volgde ze.

"Waarmee moeten we dan helpen?"vroeg phoebe.

"Met het kwaad verdrijven."Zei de vrouw.

"Maar dat kunnen we niet met ons tweeën."Zei phoebe.

Piper liep op weg naar het politiebureau.

Haar telefoon ging af.Het was Leo.

Ze nam op"Hallo lieverd."Zei ze.

"Hoi schatje."Zei Leo.

Daarna was het enigste wat leo hoorde"tut tut tut."

Hij schrok zich rot.Wat moes hij nu doen.


End file.
